Unmasked
by Flamestar00
Summary: Once I was a kit born and raised in the heart of the clan. Once I was an apprentice learning to hunt and fight for my clan. Once I was a warrior who mentored an apprentice of my own to protect his clan. Once I aspired to become deputy to lead my clan. But I failed. This is why. Please R&R I would like some constructive criticism.
1. Prologue

The breeze whispers around the soaring trees, their branches intwined and woven around each other so tightly it appears like a den roof. The effect creates weird and terrifying shadows on the forest floor. The air is scented with a decay and damp odor.

This is where you will find me. You would find it had to find me as my smokey pelt blends into the bleak background. As I prowl amongst the mist-wrapped trees my amber eyes glow with hate, hungry for vengeance. But this isn't Starclan. This is the Place of No Stars. My name is Icemask.

Once I was flesh and blood like you.

Once I walked the paths that you walk.

Once I was a kit born and raised in the heart of the clan.

Once I was an apprentice learning to hunt and fight for my clan.

Once I was a warrior who mentored an apprentice of my own to protect his clan.

Once I aspired to become deputy to lead my clan.

But I failed.

This is why.


	2. Chapter 1: A dangerous question

Icekit was surrounded by warmth. A sharp paw prodded her side. She mewled in annoyance and snuggled closer to the warm curve of her mother's belly. "Get up," growled a sharp voice. Icekit struggled to open her eyes. The light seeped through the tightly woven stems of the nursery. A tail swished the den floor. "Don't be so harsh on her Sootfeather," mewed a quiet voice, "She's only a week old. She will open her eyes when she's ready." Icekit turned her head to look at her mother. She had smokey grey fur and a narrow face with piercing amber eyes. Sootfeather huffed, "Not quick enough for me Minnowstream." Then she turned her gaze on Icekit. "Well your awake now."

Icekit looked around the nursery. She could see the other she-cat. She was a long furred silver-grey tabby. Her blue eyes were filled with a strong emotion. Sympathy? Regret? Anger? Then it was gone. She felt a paw prod her side and turned around. _Coalkit._ Her brother had smokey fur that was black as night like her mother. She twisted her head to look at her own fur. It was was silvery grey and her chest had a splash of white across it. _I don't look like her... _she thought _then who do I look like?_

The light seeping from outside of the nursery was momentarily blocked as a kit tumbled through the entrance. Her pelt was spotted like a leopard, an ancient race of cats that she had heard Minnowstream mention. Another cat's voice sounded from outside the nursery calling to tabby queen. "Make sure she doesn't come out it's time for her nap, Minnowstream." Minnowstream jumped up from her nest to meet the younger kit at the entrance. "Of course Clawface!", she called to the cat outside. Then she turned to the kit at her paws. "Where were you? I was worried about you, Fallenkit! Always tell me where your going", exclaimed the she-cat as she picked up the kit by the scruff. Fallenkit wriggled in her grasp. "I was just playing with father!", she mewed indignantly as the queen carried her, paws churning the air back to her nest. She settled down placing Fallenkit at her belly beside her siblings Flashkit and Thunderkit. Fallenkit opened her mouth in a huge yawn and then settled down to sleep. Obviously playing with her father had wore her out.

"Sootfeather", Icekit asked her mother tentatively. "What," she replied licking her paw and drawing it over her ears. "Why doesn't our father visit us?", she mewed quietly. Sootfeather froze mid lick; as if she had been turned to stone. Then she slowly turned her head to stare at her kit, her amber eyes burning. The silence stretched longer as mother glared at her daughter. "Never, ever ask that question again." The softness of her mother's voice scared her more than if she had been shouting at her.

* * *

The silence was broken as the bramble entrance moved as two kits padded into the den. One was large and his dark grey pelt was almost invisible in the shadows. The other was a slender white she-kit with grey and white patches. Despite their obvious size difference they would both tower over her. The bigger kit shoved his sister hard as he strode through the entrance. She staggered and then sprawled on the ground gasping. "Our ceremony is today," the kit announced as he made his way over to his mother, Minnowstream. She cuffed him over the head with a soft paw. "Apologise to your sister, Frostkit" she mewed sternly. Icekit phased out as he grudgingly apologised to his sister. _Ceremony _she thought _A ceremony for what?_ She would have asked Sootfeather but she remembered the expression her mother's eyes with a shiver. She prodded Coalkit and he growled at her tucking his paw over his muzzle. "What," he snapped. "I'm trying to sleep!".

She ignored the annoyance in his voice and whispered, "What ceremony is Frostkit talking about?", she asked. "_My _apprentice ceremony to become a _warrior_!", Frostkit interrupted importantly, puffing out his chest, "You will have wait _6 moons _before _you _will be an apperentice," he crows. Icekit scowls at him. _Arrogant furball!_. She glared at the older kit. "I was asking _Coalkit_", she snapped pointedly. He turned his nose up and stalked out of the nursery. Minnowstream watches him leave and then called her other kit over. "Come here Swiftkit," she mewed kindly. "Ill groom you for your ceremony."

Swiftkit pads heavily over to her Mother with her head hanging. She sits down by her, shoulders hunched as Minnowstream grooms her long fur with powerful, strong licks. Suddenly a call is heard, "Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock!". Swiftkit stiffens and her eyes cloud. Her mother gives her a loving lick on the cheek and then looks over at Sootfeather. "Can you watch the kits?," she asked as she carefully pulled herself out of her nest and padded towards the nursery entrance. Sootfeather sniffs. "No, I'm coming too. Anything to get out of here," she sniffs disdainfully. She climbs out of her nest and Coalkit yowls in surprise as he falls on his side. Minnowstream nudges Swiftkit to her feet and squeezes outside to the camp pushing Swiftkit in front of her with her muzzle.

Sootfeather follows them and then turns back to me and Coalkit. "Stay here," she growls. Suddenly her muzzle is only a whisker-legnth from mine. "Remember to never ever ask that question again... if you know what's good for you."


	3. Chapter 2: A new friend

Icekit watched fear draining as Sootfeather squeezed out of the nursery. She looked over at Coalkt who had settled down to sleep and curled up beside him pretending to sleep. When she was sure that her mother's paw steps were far away from the nursery she scrambled the the edge of the bramble den and peeked through the woven stems. She could a sea of pelts and a big brown tom atop Highrock. Frostkit and Swiftkit stand in the middle of the cleared space underneath the rock gazing up, eyes bright at the Leafclan leader.

"It is time to do something that keeps our clan alive," began Hollowstar, "The making of new apprentices!". He waited for the cheers of the clan to die down before continuing. "Frostkit and Swiftkit have reached the age of six moons. Frostkit step forward." Murmurs rose as the big grey kit stepped forward stiffly. Icekit felt warm breath in her ear as Coalkit squeezed in beside her. "Frostkit is convinced that Hollowstar will mentor him! He will get even more big headed if he does!" Icekit nodded and flicked her tail to shush him eager to hear the next part. "Frostkit from this moment onwards you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Clawface."

Icekit stared at each other. "What?," the exclaimed in unison. Frostpaw looked furious as padded up to his new mentor and touched noses with him. "That's sure gonna take him down a peg,"giggled Coalkit.

"Swiftkit from this moment you will be known as Swiftpaw. I will mentor you," finished Hollowstar as he jumped down to touch noses with the young apprentice. Swiftpaw looked up at him shock in her eyes and almost forgot to touch noses with him. "What!", growled a golden tom pushing his way to the front. "Swiftpaw's mentor is you?!", he asked disbelief in his voice. " Yes," murmured Hollowstar meeting the furious toms gaze. "Yes Hollowstar," the tom muttered but he shot a furious glance at Swiftpaw who shrank under his gaze.

"WHAT," yowled a voice as Minnowstream faced the golden tom. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR LEADER AND DAUGHTER LIKE THAT LOINCLAW!", she continued her voice turning into a shriek with every word. Loinclaw met her gaze hissing, "Swiftpaw is no daughter of mine," he snarled. "THEN WE ARE NO LONGER MATES!", she shot back her voice breaking at the last word as she fled back towards the nursery. She burst in and saw the two kits staring at her wide eyed. Her bushed up fur smoothed and she wrapped her tail around them. "It's ok little ones," she murmured, "You should have a nap. Sootfeather should be back soon." Brushing her tail over their flanks she padded to her own nest and lay down beside her adopted kits.

* * *

Icekit curled up beside her brother and quickly her thoughts eased into sleep. She awoke in a field. Butterflies danced from flower to flower and the sun was shining. Icekit opened her jaws. _Mouse!_ she thought excitedly as she followed the scent. She soon caught sight of it and crept forward. CRACK! Her foot stepped on a twig. The mouse scurried into the bracken. _Mouse Dung! _she thought indigently lashing her tail. "Bad luck," murmured a smooth voice interrupting her train of thought. She whipped around and saw a dark brown tom sitting behind her tail curled over his paws.

He wasn't a big cat by any means. He was slender and lithe but the muscles in his shoulders rippled powerfully under his pelt. His dark brown fur was of a medium length and covered his entire body. His amber eyes reflected her curiosity his gaze steady. "Who are you?", asked Icekit. She knew she should be afraid of this cat but their was something about him that made her feel comfortable in his presence. He didn't answer her question but tipped his head to one side.

"Your not afraid of me at least," he mewed almost to himself. He stood up and began to circle the kit. "My name is Darkclaw," he said then asked a trace of amusement in his eyes, "What's yours?". She dropped his gaze for a minute Sootfeather had warned them about strangers. Banishing the thought from her mind she replied. "Icekit." Darkclaw purred, "It suits you," he mewed. Icekit looked at her paws. She was unused to compliments. "Thanks." He studied her for a few seconds. "Would you like me how to teach you to catch mice?", he asked. Icekit's tail lifted. "Yes please!", she replied excitedly dropping into a crouch. He began to readjust her legs, "When you stalk something always make sure you see what's in front of your paws. When you stepped on that twig the mouse heard you and ran off. Always make sure to keep your paw steps light." He pricked his ears towards the forest that loomed somehow menacing. "I have to go. Maybe I will see you again Icekit." She sat up. "Why so soon?", she asked disappointedly. "Don't worry you will see me again he murmured as he padded off and her dream faded into the blackness and comfort of sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting some answers

Icekit stretched and then sighed. She was now two moons old but her mother still kept her and her brother confined to the nursery. Both her and Coalkit had begged her to let them outside but she always refused, saying that the world was a dark place and you could get poisoned by the great enemy love. Sootfeather told them tales about love. The poison that slowly took over your mind, so you were under another's control, then they would abandon you. Those stories sent a shiver down Icekit's spine. She hoped that she would never be touched by love.

"No, No,"growled Darkclaw, "Tuck your tail in around your legs. Would you want an enemy to yank your tail? Concentrate Icekit! You have the attention span of a sparrow! How are you going to win battles if you lose concentration because of a leaf that floated in front of your nose!".

Icekit huffed falling back onto her haunches. "But I can't balance like that! I was concentrating! I just got...," she protested feebly then added, "Distracted?".

Darkclaw sighed in exasperation, "And I thought you were intelligent! I never said it was easy to balance like that," he shot back in reply, "Again!."

Concentrating hard Icekit reared up onto her hind paws twining her tail between her legs. She wobbled dangerously to left as she reached up to swat at the bulrush head that was dangling teasingly out of reach. She lost her balance, she landed ungracefully on her side. "Mousedung!," she hissed.

Darkclaw observed her blinking. "Its impossible!," she spat at the dark tom. He didn't reply but instead licked his paw and drew it across his whiskers.

"Anything's impossible with that attitude," he replied. Then he softened his tone, "You did well for a first try. Its a very advanced technique."

Icekit brightened up a bit at that. Ever since their first meeting they had met with each other every night to train. At first they had stayed in the meadow but he eventually took her to a forest beyond it. She imagined that this was what the real world was like outside of the nursery and was thankful that Sootfeather kept her away from it as long as possible despite her curiosity. Ever since their first meeting praise had been minimal to say the least. The fact that he had praised her made her chest swell up in pride.

She blinked up at him, "Are we going to train some more?," she asked her companion.

Darkclaw shook his head, "No, Its time for you to get up," he replied as he flicked his tail towards a grove of trees. Icekit peered at them and faintly she thought she could see the pink light of dawn.

"Ok," she mewed, slightly disappointed. "See you next time!," she called as she faded away to the waking world.

* * *

Icekit woke to a sensation of being squashed. A tail was in her face tickling her nose. She sneezed and pawed it away, grumpily. Coalkit was sprawled on top of her snoring slightly, and flicking his tail in a dream. She wiggled out from under him, and began to groom her fur, ruffled from sleep. She sighed when she saw that only Coalkit was occupying the nest. Now that they were weaned Sootfeather often left them early to go on a hunting patrol. But they didn't dare leave the nursery. Sootfeather's tales about the world frightened and fascinated her. Whenever Sootfeather told them a story she would sit their eyes wide listening intently. Icekits belly rumbled and she hoped that Sootfeather would be back soon and bring fresh-kill with her.

Icekit heard a rustling sound and turned to see Swiftpaw squeeze through the nursery entrance. Her voice was muffled by the moss under her chin and she carried a mouse in her jaws. Icekit whisker's twitched. The moss was spilling out from either side and with her chin pressed to her chest the apprentice looked silly. Swiftpaw dropped the mouse at Icekits paws and mewed, "Morning Icekit! I thought you might be hungry! Sootfeather isn't back yet," Icekit took a bite out of the mouse and then remembered.

"Hello and thank you," she replied cautiously. Sootfeather had explained the the dangers of attachment to others so Icekit always treated everyone with the same neutral but respectful way.

Swiftpaw dropped the moss beside the nest. "I'm going to change the moss for your nest," she explained.

Icekit looked at Coalkit stretched luxuriously over the moss. "Ill wake him up," she started but Swiftpaw shook her head. "Its fine, Ill work around him," she mewed. The apprentice settled down beside Icekit and began to bundle away the old moss. Over the last two moons Swiftpaw had grown and filled out so now she was just as big as her brother. Icekit knew she shouldn't ask questions but she couldn't help herself.

"What's it like being the Leaders apprentice?," she asked. Swiftpaw's eyes sparkled.

"It's pretty amazing!," she admitted, "But he is such a good mentor! He explains everything so well!," she told the kit enthusiastically. Another question popped into Icekits head. She tried to force herself not to ask but the question burst from her.

"Why did Loinclaw reject you when Hollowstar was your mentor?",she squeaked mentally kicking herself. _Stupid!, _she thought.

Swiftpaw froze where she was weaving bracken to secure the side of the nest. The silence was prolonged as she took a deep breath. "Well," she said her voice shaking, "He has always rejected me. When I was born I was expected to die; I was small and weak. But I didn't. Loinclaw always favoured Frostpaw over me," she murmured looking down at the kit.

"That's why Frostpaw was always pushing me around. That's why everyone pitied me. But I've shown them. I can beat Frostpaw in hunting skills any day," she finished a hint of pride and challenge in her voice.

Icekit purred when she detected the sarcastic hint in Swiftpaw's voice, "Yeah," she purred, "I bet!."

Then Icekit shrank inside her pelt, remembering what she did, her ear tips burning, "S-orry!," she stuttered, "I didn't mean to-", but Swiftpaw cut her off.

"Its fine, Icekit. You were bound to be confused," she trailed off, lost in memories.

Then taking a deep breath she finished the nest gently rolling Coalkit out of the way to fix the nest up. Just as she had finished Fallenpaw stuck her head through the nursery entrance.

"Swiftpaw!," she called excitedly, "Stormwind is taking me battle training, once you have finished here and Hollowstar wants you to come!". Swiftpaw visibly brightened at this. "Ok! Ill just take the used moss to the dirt place and I'll be on my way!," and with that she began to paw the moss into a manageable bundle.

"Let me help with that," mewed Fallenpaw and together the two of them picked up the used moss and squeezed out of the nusarey entrance but not before Swiftpaw had called to Icekit, "See you round Icekit!."She followed them and watched from the entrance conversed excitedly. Icekit watched them go wishing that she could go with them.

_One day, _she promised herself as she turned away towards the waking Coalkit and the mouse, _that will be me! _


	5. Chapter 4: A secret revealed

The fragrant scent of mouse hit the roof of Icekit's mouth as Sootfeather squeezed through the bramble entrance into the den. The mouse was dangling by it's tail from her jaws and she dropped it at her kits paws.

"Eat," she snapped as she began to groom Coalkit, flicking bits of moss of his smokey black pelt. Coalkit ducked away.

"Why are you grooming me! I can do it myself," he growled hotly, confused that his mother would even touch him. She always made her kits clean their own pelts. Sootfeather slapped him with her paw, claws sheathed but with enough force to send him sprawling across the nursery floor.

"Fine! Do it yourself if you want to look good for your apprentice ceremony!," Sootfeather snarled, hatred burning in her eyes. Icekit shrunk in her pelt as Sootfeather's gaze swung to her. She shot a glance over to Coalkit who was slowly getting up. His pelt was messy with dust, but despite that Icekit could see hate burning in his eyes. She shivered. _Kits shouldn't hate their mother, _she thought, _But it's hard not to with a mother like Sootfeather. _

Her mother rasped her tongue roughly over her daughters pelt and Icekit didn't dare complain even when Sootfeather yanked bits of her fur out, she gritted her teeth to stop herself from whimpering. Grudgingly Sootfeather did the same to Coalkit then herded them together and circled her kits straightening whiskers there and smoothing fur there. Once she was satisfied she sat back on her haunches.

"Not bad," she conceded, daring them to argue. "Now get outside," she ordered. "Hollowstar is about to call a clan meeting for you two brats to become apprentices," she called over her shoulder as she stepped into camp.

Icekit felt her brother tense beside her and whispered. "Don't say anything, otherwise she will get even more mad." Coalkit glared at Sootfeather's retreating back eye's burning before her gave her a curt nod.

"Are you coming," called Sootfeather, "If you like it in the Nursery I'm sure Hollowstar would let you stay in for another moon at least."

Coalkit jumped into action climbing quickly out of the Nursery and into the camp. Icekit followed, and a gasp caught in her throat.

The camp was huge. It was surrounded by a bramble wall and the dens were tucked neatly into the barrier. Their was a pool of fresh water and beside it was the Medicine Cat's Rock which their den was situated under. Hollowstar watched them from High Rock which was the highest point of camp and in middle of the clearing was an old tree stump which the fresh-kill pile rested on top. This was what she took in as she came out of the entrance for the first time ever.

Coalkit was practically drinking in the sight and turned to her his eyes bright. "Leafclan camp is huge! I never knew the world was this big!," he whispered excitedly.

Icekit was just about to reply when Hollowstar leapt onto High Rock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a clan meeting!"

The grey kit felt her paws tingle with excitement as she padded beside her brother and sat in front of Sootfeather. Cats began to gather around forming a cleared space directly below the rock. Loinclaw, the deputy leapt up onto the Half Rock which was his place to sit. Hollowstar waited for them to settle before he announced. Icekit noted the newly named Swiftstream and Frostfly sitting together at the front. They had been made warriors a moon early because they fought off a badger that was dangerously close to camp. Ever since that time relationships between the siblings seemed to have been healed. But Swiftstream had told Icekit that the scars of the way she was treated during her kithood would never be healed.

"Today we are going to welcome two new apprentices to the clan! Coalkit and Icekit have reached their sixth moon and today they will be made apprentices to learn the path of a warrior. Coalkit step forward!", announced Hollowstar.

Her brother needed no more invitation before he padded out to the centre of the clearing. Hollowstar continued, "From this moment onwards you will be known as Coalpaw!" He scanned the rows of cats before calling out a name that Icekit did not expect.

"Frostfly! You are a young warrior but you are ready to take on an apprentice. Leafclan honours your strength and battle skills, and I hope you pass this on to Coalpaw."

Icekit saw the look on her brother's face as he padded to touch noses with his new mentor. Clearly he wasn't happy with the Leaders choice but his expression of disgust changed when Frostfly murmured, "I promise you to make you the best warrior in Leafclan."

"Icekit, come forward" As the leader said her name her head shot up and she found herself pad forward to the base of the High Rock. Hollowstar gazed at the kit for a moment considering, then said, "From this moment onwards you will be known as Icepaw until you receive your warrior name," pausing only for a second before he called out, "Swiftstream! You also are a young warrior but I know you are ready to have an apprentice. Leafclan honours your energy and hunting skills and I hope you pass on these qualities to Icepaw."

"Coalpaw, Icepaw, Coalpaw, Icepaw!," cheered the clan as Icepaw touched noses with her new mentor. The white and grey warrior nudged her new apprentice with her nose.

"Just because we are friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," she teased. Icepaw stiffened at the use of the word 'friend' but relaxed as she said the rest.

"Icepaw." The apprentice looked up. A white tom with grey patches was padding towards her. Beside him was a beautiful golden tabby. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her fur was smooth and soft looking. The tom nodded to her, "Congratulations on your apprenticeship. My name is Waspflight and this is my mate Lightstream. I- We hope all goes well for you." He would have continued but Sootfeather pushed in front of her into the newcomers face. In all her time in this world she had never seen Sootfeather so angry.

"Get. away. from. my. her.," thrusting her muzzle into the warriors face, snarling the words so quietly, Icepaw could barely hear her. Waspflight looked back at her a sneer on the corner starting on the corner of his mouth and then spreading across his face.

"She isn't just _your _daughter," he sneered. There was something in his eyes which unsettled Icepaw and she shivered involuntarily. Sootfeather took a deep breath then turned away pushing Icepaw away from Waspflight and Lightstream. When they were in a corner of the camp she looked at her daughter for a very long time.

"You," she hissed, "Have just met your Father."


End file.
